Lucas's Muse
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: She had secretly been his muse-his inspiration, but that one, fateful day in art class had changed everything. One-shot. RileyxLucas


**A/N:My first Girl Meets World fanfic! Yay! When I first saw the pilot, I knew that the show was instantly going to become one of my favorites. This is my first fanfic, and I know that Maya is the artist in the show, but bare with me here. I made Lucas the artist for a special reason. ;)**

**Summary:** _She had secretly been his muse-his inspiration, but that one, fateful day in art class had changed everything._

**Presenting:**

Lucas's Muse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of its characters.**

_Third Person Point of View_

He subtly studied her from his isolated corner in the room. Her face structure, her blazing brown eyes, her illuminating smile. To him, Riley Matthews was an angel-a work of art.

As he lightly shaded the final color of her long, brown hair, he stepped back slightly to admire it. Little did he know, someone else was too.

"Drawing Riley again, I see," Miss Williams drew out.

He jumped a bit before relaxing after seeing who it was.

He shrugged. "Sorry, ma'am. I just can't help it."

Miss Williams stared at him. This was the fifth time that he created a work of Riley, not that she was complaining. Each one looked stunning.

"Are you ever going to show this to her?"

He quickly shook his head. "The art is best to be left unknown."

She sighed. It was the same reply every time.

The art teacher put her hand on his shoulder. "Not when the art is always this beautiful."

Her high heels clicked in another direction, and it left a trail of thoughts in his mind.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered if one of us is actually going to be the first Mrs. Farkle?" Riley asked.

They walked arm in arm together, like their usual routine every weekday.

The blonde shivered instantly on the spot. "Please don't mention it. I can't bare the thought of being the first…_Mrs. Minkus._"

Riley let out a small giggle at her best friend. "I don't think it would be _so_ bad."

Maya stopped suddenly and turned to her in shock.

After a quick imagination of Farkle, the brunette suddenly bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, you're right. It would be _that_ bad."

The blonde beauty's lips curved upwards. "Ready to go home?"

Riley was about to nod before realizing what she forgot. "Yeah, but is it okay if we make a stop at the art room? I left my books there."

Maya agreed. It's not like she was in a hurry to go home. She instantly followed her friend to the classroom.

* * *

"Do you remember where you left your books, Riley?" Maya questioned as they entered.

"Um, it should be under our usual table. I'll go grab it," Riley answered.

She strolled over to the table and took her necessary materials before standing back up.

"Maya?" She called out.

The blonde had wandered into a different part of the room before stumbling into an…interesting piece.

"Riley? You should see this," Maya said.

"Why?"

Riley speedily headed to Maya's side, intrigued why she was so surprised at one little piece.

The young girl froze as she saw it for the first time. It was a portrait of herself with not a hair out of place. Her face glowed, her eyes brightened like the stars in the sky, and her hair was perfectly draped over her shoulders.

Her mouth dropped. "Whoa. It's amazing."

"It's you," Maya stated.

Riley grasped the canvas, tracing her fingers against the delicate art. "Who would do this?"

"Look at the bottom," she directed.

Her eyes followed Maya's instruction, and she gaped once more.

"It's…Lucas."

* * *

The next morning, Riley confronted Lucas in his tiny space. She found him doodling without a care in the world and off into his own imagination.

"Lucas?"

His head shot up, but his smile immediately grew at the sight of her. She sat down in a chair across from him, wringing her hands together in nervousness.

"Riley."

She beamed at their introduction of names. It had been their little game since the day they'd met. "I have to tell you something."

"You always have my attention," he responded honestly.

"I came here after school yesterday to get my books that I had forgotten."

He nodded, motioning her to continue.

The brunette took a deep breath before speaking once again. "I saw your piece. It was-"

"Let me stop you right there. You thought it was creepy. It's okay. I won't draw another piece of you again," Lucas interrupted.

Her heart stopped at his sudden conclusion. Did he really think she would say that?

"No, it's not that," Riley argued. "It was amazing. It was unique. I can't even put it into words how great it looked."

His grimace turned into a wide smile. She liked it. She really liked it.

"You really think so?"

She nodded. "You should put it in the art show."

He shook his head. It would be the same answer every time. He wasn't used to attention, and he didn't want to start now.

"Nah, I'm not really into revealing myself as an artist. Besides, I'm only good at drawing one thing, and that's you."

A ferocious flame ignited her cheeks into a crimson color as she turned her head away.

"And Riley?"

Her head slowly swiveled, afraid of him seeing her in her flushed state.

"Lucas?"

He leaned over, centimeters away from her ear. "An artist is never anything without his muse."

Her cheeks somehow burned even more so as he left a small, yet meaningful peck upon her cheek. "So thank you."

Her expression stayed frozen for a few seconds before replying, "Y-You're welcome. I g-guess. I better go to my seat. See you later, Lucas."

Lucas's hand made a small wrist movement of a goodbye, and she attempted to make her way back to her chair. The awkward girl tripped over her feet a couple of times, due to the lovestruck state that completely emptied her mind and her balance. It was all because of him and that one measly portrait.


End file.
